


Lore Beyond Our Destiny

by Ether_SolRac



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, lore entry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ether_SolRac/pseuds/Ether_SolRac
Summary: Beyond the war between the Light and Dark, and beyond the destiny our guardians have followed, there is a world of stories hidden away. For some, there are stories of joy and discovery, for others, there are stories of love and sacrifice, and sometimes there are just simple moments in lives being lived despite the primordial forces raging over lost lands. Sometimes all it takes it a little curiosity see and embrace those stories.





	1. Marcus Misadventures: Entry 1- The Void Racer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Lore Beyond Our Destiny, this will be a sort of drabble collection for my mini fanfictions that take place in the destiny universe. much like how we collect lore books in the game, each entry will describe how we might come across it, the entry itself, and then if I feel as though it can become a multi-part lore book, a hint as to where the next clue may rest. A lot of this I'm creating as I go, so for those you joining me, I hope you enjoy it. The tone of these entries can vary widely and so to begin, I thought I could start with a more lighthearted/comedic one before we hit anything heavy.

Your guardian enters the docking bay and approaches Ana only to find a security camera that looks like it’s been ripped off a wall clumsily placed on her workstation. Being the ever curious guardian you are, you have the ghost do some snooping for you and scan it.

* * *

Lore entry unlocked: The Void Racer

* * *

ACCESSING TOWER SECURITY FEED…

FILE 372… SUBJECT: M_Ren_Void

Citation from user A_Holiday: Just… just watch the damn video. That insane hunter has done it again and I’m too stressed to process this much nonsense…

PLAYING VIDEO…

The camera feed opens up to reveal the tower hanger in a state of disarray as various ship and sparrow parts are scattered across the lot and a large object remains hidden dead center under a tarp. A hunter struts into view wearing a full set of extravagant racing gear and moving along to some unheard music.

SYSTEM NOTIFICATION: Music has been removed do copyright claims.

_*USER NOTE: Z_Vanguard: This is the third copyright strike this month Marcus, I will not devote tower resources on licenses for your ”epic intros” just so you can keep making these unauthorized videos on official feeds. How in the world do they even keep finding out about these?_

“Hello everyone, I’m Marcus Ren and welcome to a new episode of Marcus Makes, a show in which I show you creations that no other foundry in this city has got the guts to create. Today I have a truly mind-blowing invention sure to revolutionize the sparrow industry.” The hunter is about to pull in something from off screen when a voice from behind the camera interrupts.

“Dear Lord. Marcus, what the hell have you done this time?”

“Uh-uh Holiday, I won that bet fair and square so now you have to help me film this with no complaints.”

“Fine, fine. But why in the world are you making me film with this security camera? You do know Zavala is going to tan your hide when he hears about this right?”

“One, it helps lower production costs, and two, that’s assuming he’ll ever catch me. Now then, can we please get back to the show, I’ll have to do enough editing as it is.”

“Ugh, whatever pleases the ‘Mighty Marcus.’ Just show your newest death trap before I decide to catapult you out of MY hanger.”

“Hah! Jokes on you, we hunters already do that ourselves for fun!”

A very load sigh can be heard off screen.

“Now then as I was saying, behold!”

The hunter removed the tarp to reveal an overly complicated and oddly welded sparrow with a massive glowing purple core in place of an engine and what suspiciously looks like a toaster connected to the navigation system.

“What in the name of the Traveler is that MONSTROCITY Marcus?!”

“Oh come on, you liked my rocket sparrow idea. Just give me a chance to explain. What you see before you is a sparrow running off of pure void energy. With this, not only will I obtain speeds unheard of before, but I believe I’ve created the world’s first true teleporter engine.”

“What did you even use to make this damn thing?”

“Oh, just these interesting void orbs a bunch of guardians seem to be dropping all over the place. Not sure how they work but they’re crazy potent.”

“Marcus this thing looks like it’ll give you radiation poisoning just from standing within six feet of it.”

“Don’t worry it’s supposed to do that. Besides, I’m the one that’s going to be testing it, all you have to do is record my moment of triumph. Now let’s get this baby fired up!”

Marcus does a backflip into the seat of the sparrow and does a finger gun pose to the camera as he sticks the landing. Hitting the ignition switch, the core starts to pulsate erratically before currents of pressure start whipping around the landing dock, tossing around various pieces of scrap in a flurry.

“Dammit Marcus, shut that thing off!”

“Hold on! Just give it one more second! And HERE. WE. GO!”

In a blinding flash the purple light expanded outward into a small bubble before quickly receding and taking the hunter and the sparrow with it. Were the sparrow once was, a scorched pit of purple fire remained, surrounded by various tools, pieces of Scrap, and a single slice of burnt toast. A lone ghost wanders into view of the camera to inspect the site.

“Please tell me that idiot didn’t just do himself in. You can rez him, right?” Amanda calls out.

“Well that’s just the thing,” the ghost responds, “he’s still in one piece. I’m detecting his presence on Nessus… No wait, now I can feel him on Io… Titan? This may take a while…”

Once again, all that could be heard was a long drawn out sigh from off screen.

“I’ll go get the broom. YOU get to tell Zavala what your guardian did this time.”

END OF FEED…

USER NOTE: Z_Vanguard: Notice to all Guardians. While attention should be focused on the imminent threat, the Vanguard would appreciate your assistance in locating the guardian Marcus Ren and/or his device.

Update: In response to the many inquiries from several hunters, no, there will not be a reward given upon retrieval. The unofficial “Marcus Mistakes” fund has been depleted due to the previous five incidents.

* * *

Your Ghost Notifies you that they've added the void frequency to their scanners. If you happen to be near a teleportation site, they'll let you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go, the very first of the lore entries. While this one can stand on its own, I might have more ideas for our dear old Marcus Ren down the line. let me know what you think. I have one more entry that I should be posting soon an then after that it'll be whenever I can make more. There might be a more stable schedule as I get used to this as well as some other projects I'm considering as well.


	2. The Gift of Light: Entry 1 - To a Guardian's Angel

After speaking to Ikora, you learn of a particularly gifted Exo warlock that’s been hiding out in the tangled shore. She lost her ghost during the red war and Ikora is worried about what the isolation has been doing to them. And as much as she hates to admit it, their studies into how the light functions could be vital with the arrival of the darkness. Taking it upon yourself, you go find their hidden base nestled on the edge of the tangled shore. Inside you find a mess of spare exo components and a suspicious amount the broken ghost parts The Spider seems to be so fond of. On a desk surrounded by numerous tomes on the study of the light and the ghosts you find a handwritten letter surprisingly uncovered from the dust that coats the rest of the hideout.

* * *

Lore entry unlocked: To a Guardian’s Angel

* * *

To my dearest Angel,

If I have succeeded, then I can only imagine how confused you must be right now. The life you’ve woken to will be so strange compared to the one you left behind. I wish I could be there for you, but this was the only way to bring your light back into the world, a light so desperately needed in this time of darkness. Ever since you found me that first day, a lifeless husk from a forgotten war, I wasn’t just a guardian, I was yours. At first, I didn’t realize what that meant. It seemed like I only existed to fight, to be a weapon first and only, but you were there for me and you showed me that a life of light could be more than just guns and swords. Where there was scorched earth, you showed me the saplings that could rise from the ashes. Where there were ruins, you showed me the tranquility of mossy vines and curious wildlife. And where there was the fear of trust, you gave me your heart, your warm light vulnerable but determined to be shared. It was then that I knew that even if I was the guardian, you were always the angel by my side.

It is with that thought that I hope you can understand why I did what I did. You were my world and loosing you was the greatest loss of my life. When you were taken from me, I threw myself at my work. What was once a product of curiosity became my obsession as I desperately sought the secrets of the light. The world was so dark without you in it and all I knew was that I had to either bring you back or join you in that void.

I lost track of the time I spent without you. I don’t like to think about those early days. But after so long I believe I found the solution. The light you gave me still resides within, even if it has been diminished without you. The answer was clear, I had to give back the first gift you ever gave me. I know I have no right to ask you to carry on without me when I couldn’t do so with you, but your light deserved to shine, and I know you’ll bring that same joy and passion to others the same way you did for me.

Goodbye my angel, and may your light pierce the darkest days.

* * *

Crudely drawn on the back of the letter is a strange device and a sketch of an Exo chassis. In the corner is a set of coordinates for a location on mars.


End file.
